A Random Saturday
by Nanodaperson
Summary: When Shuichi and Yuki return from the hospitalToumaPartydieddrunkWindow! READ CHAPTER 4! Randomness! Fun! COMPLETE!
1. The randomness begins

**Author says: **This is my first fanfiction! YAYYY! Please be nice as i try to make it fun! There is just too much drama...well Enjoy!

I don't own gravitation!

**A Random Saturday**

it was a peaceful Saturday...yes,nice and quiet...Bad Luck had the day off so this means...

_'My specail day with Yuki, WEEEEE!'_ thought shuichi. He slipped into the living room when he fell. He stayed that way for...about 10 minutes, until his lover, Yuki Eiri, appears from the kitchen. He walks over shuichi to get to the door so he can get the mail. Shuichi then bolted to the bathroom to do...his business.

Yuki then returns with the paper. As he heads for the kitchen, Shuichi then pounced Yuki by surpise. ( Oh yeah, he already left the restroom!) Yuki landed on the ground SO hard, he was knocked out.

"YUKI! Yuki, im hungry...Yuki? YUKI! OMIGOD! YUKI IM SORRY! I NEED HELP! But it has to be from someone wise and expirenced...

Ryuichi's home

" GRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH! PREPARE TO DIE PAC-MAN! YEAH!" yelled the Nittle Grasper vocalist.

: the phone rings :

Ryuichi picks up carrot.

" I don't need no damn car insurance, Geico! "

He then realizes he is talking to a veggie. "Dammit...," mummbled ryu and then picked up the phone.

"MOSHI MOSHI NA NO DA!"

"Mr.Sakuma?"

" Hold up, DADDY! SOMEONES ON DA PH- Oh! that's ME! HI SHU-CHAN!"

" Mr. Sakuma, Yuki passed out. What do i do?"

"...Oh, sorry! I saw this squirrel and...OH! Take him to CVS! "

" Can you drive me there?"

" SURE!...Once i find my keys!"

"Uh,...ok! Seeya then"

" BYE BYE SHU-CHA-NA! THAT DAMN SQUIRREL HAS MY WAFFLE! GIVE IT BACK, ASSHOLE! WHY I ---"

The phone line died. Shuichi just stood there.

15 minutes later at super fresh

Ryuichi and shuichi walked in the super market while dragging the knocked out Yuki. Of coarse, Ryu and Shu were in discise (sp?) so they went with the men in balck theme...or men in orange.

"Na, I thought we were going to CVS, Sakuma-san!"

" Maybe we were, OR maybe i wanted a lollipop!'

" WHAT ABOUT YUKI?"

"WHO?"

" OH NO! PRISONERS!" yelled the crasher lady.

Every body stares at them while they back up...slowly...

"Mr. Sakuma...where...did you get these?"

"...Maybe i got them from jail..."

"...huh?"

Suddenly, ryuichi and shuichi get hit with Pepsi cans (full), kleenex tissue boxes, and trix Cereal. What will happen next? Stay tunned...PLEASE!

**_End to Chapter one_**

HAHA! Craziness...fun...poor Yuki...i wonder i he is getting hit with the stuff...or if he was noticed...NAH! Shu and Ryu probably stuck him in a moose costume...yeah...a moose costume...Please, reveiw or read! Whatever you want! Next time will be funny...er...i think...


	2. fun with the cops

HAHA! It is I, ...AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! WEEEEEEEE! Well now, so far so...okay, this chapter will be fun! ENJOY!

_**Chapter 2**_

We continue with massive food products attacking the two vocalist.

" AHHH! The pain! It-OW! NA! ASSHOLE! YOU'D BETTER-," was all shuichi could say until someone threw a can of tuna...As we go to ryuichi...

"AHHH! OH! I GOT YOU! WHAT NOW! TAKE THAT! AW, SHIT! I GOT AN OLD LADY!"

"MR. SAKUMA, YOU HIT AN OLD LADY!"

"...I think its my grandma..."

shuichi just froze. The lady behind the counter contacts the police.

" Hello, this store is-"

" _Do-Do-Dii! If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again."_

" ...okay," responded the lady. She dailed again.

"-_Welcome to Pizza Hut. How may i help you?"_

She hangs up. Luckily, they police arrived anyway...thanks to the old lady...and the cops arrest Shuichi and Ryuichi...while leaving poor knocked-out yuk in the ground of Super Fresh.

_** In the cop car**_

"...i...can not believe...this day...," said the depressed pink-hair boy.

"mmm...yeam...bud dis dounutz are good!" annouced ryuichi. (translation: yeah...but this dounuts are good!)

" Hey! Don't eat our dounuts!" yelled the cop in the passenger's seat.

" Well what if i do?" yelled ryu.

" Gimme!" the cop snatches the box and sets it in the front. Ryuichi then sat back to the seat.

" ...yawn...OH! TURN THE SIRENS ON! PLEASE! PLEASE! PWEEEEEEZE!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT THE DAMN SIRENS ON?"

"Cause their fun! Right Shu-chan?"

"...um, kinda. Yeah, they are fun!"

"SILIENCE!"

Everyone gets quiet...

"...please."

"DAMMIT!" yelled the cop and did as ryuichi told.

"WE-WOH! WE-WOH! WE-WOH! C'mon shu, join!"

"okay! WE-WOH! WE-WOH!"

They both continued until the cop turned in off. Ryuichi sits up to talk to the cop about to whack him.

" What about the radio?" asked Shu-chan. As everyone agrees, they sit back, relax, and listen to-

" B101? NO!" yelled ryu with Kuma. " KUMA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN THE STORY STARTED...K DID WHAT! ICECREAM? I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT-"

"Shut it! We'll change it." The cops then change it to country.

" AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" screamed shuichi. The cops change it until-

" OMIGOD! I LOVE THIS SONG!" screamed both the vocalist like little girls...but it also sounded like chikens...

"Nope, i have to change it-"

" NO! DON'T, COP MAN!" yelled shuichi and ryuichi as the wanted to listen to ' American idiot'. Ryuichi and Shuichi dance to the music.

" I know this song," said the cop in the driver's seat. The another cop smacked him.

" Shut up, Marco! Drive"

" No can do," said the driver cop as the cop car spins.

"Marco?" asked Shuichi.

"POLO!" yelled ryuichi. They continued endlessly until the realizes they were riding off a cliff. Everyone screamed. (well no duh! Wouldn't you?) They then crashed into the buliding on the bottom of the mountain...Super Fresh. They stepped out of the cop car kinda dancing but it would look like your drunk.

" Welcome to Super Fresh!" greeted the survice lady.

Shuichi and ryuichi waited for her to scream.

"...aren't you gonna cuff us? hit us? Blind us with pepper spray?" asked ryuichi.

"...Oh! You two were from earilier! Gomen! We misstaked you him the real criminals. We caught them after you left!" explained the lady. They both looked at the two REAL criminals as they got in the car. The door closed and the car left.

"..NOW THEN..." said the confussed man with his kuma in his arms.

" Why did we come again?" asked shuichi.

Everything froze. Shuichi then saw Yuki next to the huggies baby diapers ( which were piled neatly! ) He rushed over and grabbed Yuki. They were about to leave the store until the lady asked if they payed.

"..uhhh, he's with us! Yeah!"

" PAY FIRST!"

" Yes, big and strong navy lady who looks like the lady next door!" yelled shuichi. They rushed over and payed $52.95 you the pink-haired boy's lover. Finally able to leave, they went to ryuichi's home!

" What now, Sakuma-san?" asked the determined shuichi.

"..uhh,Oh! Call 9-1-1 for anbulance!"

"You sure?"

"Positive, Shu-chan!" Shuichi picked up the phone...

" what's the number?"

Everything forze.

At Hiro's place

Hiro, looking at the mirror, styling his hair for no apparent reason. Suddenly, the phone rings and hiro answers.

" Hey, Shu."

"WOAH! HOW'D YOU KNOW!"

" Its called ' caller ID', shuichi."

"oh,uh..right! Say Hiro..."

"yes..." answered the impatient guitarist. ( Forgive me! i'm not good at spelling! TT)

"uhh,well,..i.."

"OUT WITH IT SHU!"

"WHAT'S THE NUMBER FOR 9-1-1! THERE! I SAID IT! JUST TELL ME, PLEASE! I CALLED QUIZNOS, K-MART, ACME, BLINDS-TO-GO, AND THIS MEXICAN RESTURANT! HE SPOKE SPANISH! SPANISH!..so, what's the number?"

"uh...9...1...1?"

"Are you sure Hiro?"

"positive."

"Okay! Thanks! Bye!" shuichi hung up and Hiro starred at the phone for a while...a long while...

Shuichi then entered the room his knocked-out lover on the couch and ryuichi watching tv. it was a commercial...a Buger King commercial...with the king guy on it...Shuichi froze and dashed out of the room. Five minutes later, Ryuichi found Shuichi behind the fridge. ( Shuichi has night mares of him and to top it off, one day when K-san was trying to wake shuichi, he dress as the king and scared the shit out of him. He didn't sleep for weeks!)

"Shuichi, he's gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just call 9-1-1 now!"

"AYE-AYE!"

What will happen now? stayed toon!

End of chapter two

Well that was fun...and i'm tired...what else can i do? Sleep? ...not really...I'll write again soon! WEEEEEEEEE!


	3. ambulance, dophins,WEEE

LA LI HO! It is i, once again for an extremly random story! Yup! Now it may seem like the story should end, but you know what they say, THE SHOW MUST GO ON! Also the fact i'm babbling about nothing...I'M WASTEING STORY TIME!

_**Chapter 3**_

After ryuichi and shuichi contacted 9-1-1, after many tries, an ambulance came and took Yuki to the hospital and the two vocalist.

"Is Yuki gonna be okay? Is Yuki gonna be okay?...ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" screamed shuichi. The doctors just ignored his childish behavior.

"Shu-chan, this is how you do it," said ryuichi. He turned back into his seat and stayed quiet for a while.

"...MAN-EATING MONGOOSE!" yelled nittle grasper's vocalist. The doctors (plus shuichi) started to freak. The driver all most crashed into a pepsi truck.

"There is no man-eating squirrel," notified the driver. The doctors then looked up. Shuichi, however, was still in fedle position. Everyone stared.

"DAMMIT, SHUICHI! IT WASN'T THE BURGER KING MAN!" yelled ryuichi trying to contacted the pink-haired boy. Shuichi then looked up and just sat there.

"Do you realize what you almost got us into?" asked the driver.

"uhh..not really...what i do?"

After that comment from Ryuichi, everyone just fell over. All was quiet.

"Na, do you know where i can get an Italian robot?" asked shuichi.

"What the-why?"responded one of the doctors.

"Well, I've always wondered what it was like to have one."

"Okay then..."

"Can you speak chinese?"

"Where does that come into hand?"

"I can speak squirrel!" yelled ryuichi."and so can shu-chan!"

"oh yeah, i remember! we havn't done that in a long time."

"Yeah, i want icecream. how about you, kuma-WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP COMING FROM?"

"QUIET!" yelled the driver.

"NO! YOU SHOULD! Y'KNOW WHY! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!" asked ryuichi as if it was a fight.

"WHAT!"

"AN ICECREAM MAN WITH NO LIFE AND RAPES LITTLE CHICKENS!" Everyone gasped.

"IT'S TRUE!"

"SMEAK-OL-DROOFER!" yelled shuichi. (the word he just said is pronounced smeak-ol-droof-er) a word made up by me!

The driver then jumped out of the car, but now no one is driving. ryuichi then hopped over and drove the rest of the way. The sad thing is, his driving sucks!

"AHHHHHHHH! SORRY OLD LADY! WHA-NOOOOOO! AHHHHHH! TREEEEEE! OUCH! HEY-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SORRY-AHHHH! I CAN'T CONTROL THIS THING-AHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! NOT THE STORE!" ryuichi yelled paracticlly the whole time while shuichi, in the back...

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! YUKI! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! OW! My head..." said shuichi before he got knocked out by Yuki's ambulance bed. and the doctors...

"...do you have a three?"

"hmmmmm...nope! sorry. go fish."

"dammit!"

_**At the hospital**_

Finally, it was calm. Ryuichi sat in a chair while shuichi laid on a couch with an icepack on his head.

"Owww...my head..."

"DAMN VENY MACHINE! GIMME MY BUTTERFINGERS!" demanded ryuichi. The doctors told them that Yuki was going to be okay, but doctors won't let them see him.

"So, what now, Sakuma-san?"

"hmmmmmm.." was all he said.

_**20 minutes later**_

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! DOPHINS ARE ON THE LOOSE! MAN-EATING DOPHINS ARE ON THE LOOSE!" yelled the to vocalist. They ran all over the hospital screaming that. With that, everyone evacutated the hospital. They both stare at everyone leaving.

"Suckers..." responded ryuichi and shuichi. A doctor runs up to them.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Well, we would've said monkeys, but monkeys don't live in japan, right Shu-chan"

"At the zoo the have them. Plus, graifes!"

"REALLY!"

The docotor bangs their heads together.

"Can we see yuki NOW? PWEEEEEEZE!" begged shu. The doctor had it with them, so he let them see Yuki.

_**In Yuki's room**_

Yuki sat their all calm and awake.

'What the hell...where am i? ...ew...it spells in here...'

The door burst open and shuichi went flying on to Yuki's hospital bed.

"YUKI! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I WAS SO WORRIED YOU'D BE ASLEEP FOREVER AND SAKUMA-SAN AND I WENT TO SUPER-FRESH AND THE COPS AND THE BURGER KING GUY AND RYU'S DRIVING AND OMIGOD!" Shuichi then fainted because other the day he had. Yuki just starred at him. Ryuichi walks into the room eating candy.

"..wats wrong wif shu-cham..?" asked ryu with candy in his mouth. (translation: what wrong with shu-chan?)

"What candy is that?"

"M&M's"

"Hey, get me some butterfingers,will you?"

"Yeah, no sweat, Mr. novelist." Ryuichi walked off. Yuki then kisses shu's sleeping head.

_**17 minutes later**_

Shuichi woke up and noticed the burger king man starring at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN! YUKI!" yelled the pink-haired boy trying to hide.

"HA HA! I've always wanted to do that!"

"Hiro? What the-"

"I wanted to see if you had my CD."

"..I'M AT A HOSPITAL, WOULD I HAVE IT?"

"i dunno! Your shuichi."

"Shut up, both of you!" demanded yuki. Shuichi looked up and saw Yuki glarring at him.

"Yuki...what time is it..?"

"Time to not annoy me, bother me, cry on me-"

"YUKI!"

"...7:21..why?"

" I'M STRAVING!" Everything was quiet. Then a bird hit the window, and everyone starred at the window.

_**End of chapter 3**_

Wow...this chapter sucked...OH NO! Am I...Am I loosing my touch?..What! NOOOOOO! I'M OLD!I'LL HAVE TO USE A CANE! OH NO, I'M GOING BLIND! AHHHHHH! MY MEMORIES! AHHHHHHH...okay, i'm over it. Maybe its my day for randomness...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Moving on, the story will continue so review read, ANYTHING! i don't feel loved...even my cat ran away...wait, i don't have a cat anymore...WAHHHHHHHHHHH! My last comment, POOR SHU! Why i said that i don't know, but you gotta love that little guy...

_**addition sneak peak on the next chapter**_

When Yuki and Shuichi return homeToumaparty Drunkdiedand that is what's happening and yes, it still will be saturday! YAY!


	4. PARTY BANANA!

La li ho! That was long! Gomen! Its just schooland friends and yada yada yada...moving on, we now continue this story! WHOOT! So far, yuki FINALLY woke up and is in the hospital, Shuichi, i forget, Hiro is just there, and ryuichi ran away into a dark corner! Let's continue! ...oh yeah, HAPPY B-DAY YUKI!

_**Chapter 4**_

Yuki and shuichi left the hospital around 8 in the evening. Hiro, ...well, he had no life and disappeared...OR we can say he left to a party. Yuki and shuichi made it home after a VERY long, random, painful, confusing day. It was finally time to relax...NOT! When the opened the door, they say a wild party in their house. tolet paper every where, pigs running around, a drunk man passed out on the table, a DJ, two people having sex in yuki and shu's bed-

"HEY! THAT'S OUR SPOT!" yelled Yuki while shuichi blushed in the backround.

and the whole thing, is run by...Touma! (DUN DUN DUNNNN!)

"WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE SCARY MUSIC FOR MY THEME-"

"TOUMA!" yelled both Yuki and shuichi. They walked over to the president getting off the tv.

"Pickle?"

"PICKLE? Touma, you threw a wild party at our home!"

"and? What's your point eiri?"

"THE POINT IS, YOU DIDN'T ASK!"

"Its okay, yuki...well, i guess..." said shuichi so calm.

"Oh yeah, uh, shindou-san...there was...an accident..." notified touma.

"huh?"

"yeah,...you remember the pet fish you got on your birthday...uh, monro, right?"

"uh-huh..." responded shuichi nervous as hell.

"uh, yeah! its a funny story...heh heh...he, a ...kinda...died." Shuichi stared into space as he heard that his pet fish, Monro, died. ( a moment of silience for that fish!)

" TOUMA! GET OUT NOW!" yelled the angery novelist.

"Awww...but Eiri," begged touma," the pie eating contest is about to start..."

"What the-" responded yuki. He was cut off by ryuichi breakdancing in the living room and the chatting of the crowd saying 'GO RYU! GO RYU!'. Yuki practically ran over to ryuichi after spotting him. Touma then picked up a pop-corn bowl and started eating it. Shuichi approached.

"S-Seguchi-san...how did...Monro..."

"Oh! You guys need more food! I mean, i had to steal some from the super market! Oh, about monro...i got hungry, and...he looked sooo good..."

"YOU ATE MONRO?"

" Just remeber, Shindou-san, If i am here, but i'm not here in my presents, keep this with you." said Touma as he handed him Monro's fish bowl. Touma then saw 'twister' and ditched shuichi satnding there aghast and in a state of shock. Back to yuki, he grabbed Ryuichi and pulled him over into the bathroom.

"Hey there!" greeted the vocalist.

" DON'T YOU 'Hey there' ME!" responded yuki.

" Cool party!"

"What do you mean? Tell Touma that! He through his party in MY house WITHOUT telling me or shuichi!"

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Yuki and Ryuichi stood there as Yuki realized 'AW SHIT!' They ran out of the bathroom, but knocking someone out cold.

"Who is that?" asked the novelist. Ryuichi grabbed the guys wallet and looked in.

"Uh...i dunno,but theirs $200!"

"Keep it! Now-"

Yuki was cut off by the man they knocked out jumping in front of them and gobbling like a turkey. They both screamed and ran like hell. After that...scary moment...the two of them were looking for the pink-haired boy. As they were looking, Yuki remebered that ryuichi disappeared after getting him Butterfingers, WHICH he never got! He grabbed ryuichi's shirt colar.

"Where's my Butterfingers?"

"Oh, i didn't get them! They were sold out!"

"Damn! Look you-" Yuki was cut off once again by the sight of shuichi tied up on the couch next to a hippe. Yuki knocked out the hippe right after the hippe greeted with a sweet 'peace brother'. He then untied shuichi.

"Shuichi, what happened." asked the up-tight novelist.

"Yuki! It was horrible! Look what they down to my shirt!" Yuki then slapped shuichi.

"Get a hold of yourself, shuichi."

"I'm scared!"

"Shuichi, you remember reading ANY kind of book about ' how to kick people out'"

"Yuki, you think i'm that smart?"

"Actually, no."

"NA!"

"I just know that you and Seguchi have the same power."

"REALLY! Me and Seguchi have super powers? Can we fly? Oh please be that power!"

"No...you guys, can annoy the HELL outta people..."

_**6 mins later**_

Shuichi and Yuki were waiting for Ryuichi to return with plans. Instead, he came back with a lamp on his head. Once they dragged Ryu into the bathroom to plan, after waiting for this guy to stop throwing up, they started a plan.

"Okay, plan is...we piss the hell outta people, right?" asked the nittle grasper vocalist.

"Right! You guys know what your doing?" asked the novelist. They both nod. They were about to begin the plan, until shuichi raised his hand.

"Hai, Shu?"

"Do we have Doritos?"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry! I didn't eat ALL day, remember?"

"YOU can eat after this! Now-"

"Do we get code names?" asked ryu.

"THE PLAN IN TO ANNOY THEM, NOT ME!" responded yuki. He then kicked out the two voclist. They walked into the living room.

"Alright, shu, you know what your doing?"

"uh-huh, you?"

"Oh yeah."

They both walk out to the middle of the room. As they took a deep breath, they started pissing off people. Shuichi walked up to a bussiness man.

"Hey there, you like cherries? I like onions! y'know, acorns come from bushes. CHEDDAR CHEESE! I WANT SOME, YOU WANT SOME! WELL HERE YA GO!" Shuichi then grabbed a can of cheese and sprayed the guys face.

"MY ANKLES!" screamed the man. He then ran off and knocked himself out of the apartment by running into the window and falling out. Shuichi congradulated himself and walked off.

With Ryuichi, he walked up to a lady with a bear mask. He tapped her on the back and yelled 'boga boga boga'.

"AHHHHHHH! HOBO! AHHHHHH!" reacted the lady.

"Wha? Look lady, i'm-" said ryuichi before the lady chased him out of the place. Back to Shuichi again, he walked up to another guy.

"HEYHEYHEY!OMIGOD,DIDYOUSEETHATSHOW,OMIGOD!ITWASLIKESOOOOOOCOOL!HEYHEYHEY!AREYOULISTENING?HEY!" Shuichi then poked the man. He just turned and said...

"Hola. No compende. Me gusta el panqueque."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY? DUDE, YOU NOT FROM HERE?"

"que..."

"GAHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" shuichi then ran off.

At headquarters(AKA: the bathroom)

Shuichi returned to see Yuki putting bandages on ryuichi and ryu going on about what happened.

"a-a-and then, s-she hit me, and-"

"Shut up! You told me," replied Yuki. He looked up to see shuichi at the door way.

"Any luck?"

"no...but i found a rubber band!" answered shuichi. Yuki just stared at shuichi playing with the rubber band dumbfounded. He finally gave up. All of a sudden, people were screaming. They all rushed outta of the bathroom to see the apartment a mess, but no people except Touma...throwing up on the floor. He walks over to them.

"Shindou...you can have your fish back..."

Shuichi walk at and just stared at the floor. Yuki walked up next to him.

"Shuichi...don't look...Shu, he's goning to be in a better place than before...Shu..." Yuki gave up with trying to contact shuichi and just cleaned up Touma's punk (AKA shuichi's fish)

_**2 hours and 26 minutes later**_

Yuki, Touma, and Ryuichi were sitting on the couch after cleaning the apartment. Shuichi was still standing in shock, so ryuichi started throwing pop-corn.

"Hahaha...he won't blink" laughed Ryu.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Touma were talking.

"Touma, how do we get the drunk man off my table?"

"No. Clue."

"Damn...hey, Seguchi."

"hm."

"Its 12:01...go home!"

"12:01! Aw crap! Its not Sunday! The story is OVER! NO!"

"Wait, WHAT STORY?"

"AW, CRAP! NOOO! AUTHOR!"

Touma ran out and Yuki followed with ryuichi carrying shuichi because ryu hit him with a frying pan. Touma ran into his home and burst open the doors.

"AUTHOR! THEY KNOW!"

"What? Aw, shit! Touma, what did you do?"

With that Everyone walked in and gasped. Yuki got pissed off.

"KIKA!"

"heh heh...yaha..."

"OMIGOD! Shu-chan, its Kika!" responded ryu. Shuichi was back in normal stage.

"Hi Kika!"

"Shu-chan!" Kika and shuichi hug as a greeting. Kika continued to hug everyone else, until Yuki. She tryed, but Yuki pusded her.

"YOU planned all this?" he asked

"Wha? HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI!"

"It passed..."

"Oh well, PARTY!" With that, everyone party. This ends our story right about...now!

_**END**_

Well, sadly it ends. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh well, people who have been with me, THANK YOU! Please read any other of my stories...when i write them...Yup! They will include Randomness, fun, or i could try any other style...maybe...THANK YOU ALL:dances:


End file.
